In Dreams
by Freak Girl
Summary: Just a little cheesy dream sequence involving James


The timer on the television woke me up as it clicked off; the tape whirring to a  
stop. I sat up with a start, not remembering what I had been watching. I turned on the TV,  
the blue glow filling the room, and pressed play. Oh yes, that day's episode of Pokemon.  
One the screen came Team Rocket, James. I had been having dreams about Pokemon  
since I had begun watching it and really enjoying it. There was something so entertaining  
about it in a non kids cartoon way. What scared me the most was that I started to find  
James really attractive. He's a cartoon, I'd told myself again and again. That night as I  
drifted to sleep, television still on, I dreamt again.   
  
I was in my room but it was totally dark and smelled of clean air and grass; which  
was odd. I knew I hadn't left the window open. I got up to see why it was so dark; I  
usually have a night light on so I don't break my neck when I make my middle-of-the-  
night trips for a snack. Finding my way to the way, I jiggled the light in the socket but  
nothing happened. I fumbled to the door and walked out into the living room, where it  
was just as dark. Something lured me to the door, but I thought, why would I open the  
front door at two in the morning? My hand grasped the cold knob and turned, revealing to  
my senses a world the likes of which could only have been produced in dreams. It was  
sunny, brighter than I had ever seen. I squinted and took a second glance, taken a-back  
by what I realized: everything was drawn. The colors were vivid and defined, more  
beautiful than anything in the real world. Trees and grass, running brooks and huge rocks.  
This was a cartoon. And as I stepped outside my apartment and into this parallel land, I  
spotted the thing that told me I certainly wasn't home anymore. Perched on top of a rock,  
over a few hills spotted with red flowers, sat a pink Jigglypuff, face puffed up and about  
to sing. Silly reflexes I didn't know I had made me close my ears and run, or else I'd be  
fast asleep.  
  
I ran down a grassy slope and slid into a road, fresh with tire tracks. I followed  
them, passing a harmless Bulbasaur on the way. Then I began having all these thoughts:  
what if I ran into people from the cartoon? What would I do? This isn't real anyway, I  
kept saying. Of course it wasn't. Voices. I heard them and quickly hid behind a group of  
trees. I peered out to see a waterfall splashing into a pool surrounded my rocks and  
shrubs. It was Team Rocket! Had I really entered a cartoon world? I snuck up carefully to  
get a closer look. Jesse was lounging on a chair under a tree. James was floating in the  
water. Curiosity got the best of me and I got even closer. I tried to climb on a rock a little  
hidden by a shrub so I could observe. However...  
  
My footing let go, the rock being wet and slippery, and I tumbled into the pool,  
cold water emersing my body. Suddenly, a strong arm grabbed my torso and brought me  
to the surface. I gasped for air and brought my hands to my face, but before I could, the  
same hand grabbed mine and squeezed it. I finally opened my eyes and saw him in front  
of me. I was now aware of his other hand around me, holding me up.   
"When you spy on Team Rocket, try not to get caught."  
He lifted me up onto a rock and I wrapped my arms around myself, shivering from the  
cold water.  
"James? What are you doing?" I heard from yonder. I recognized the voice as Jesse's.  
"Nothing. Just.... nothing." he answered, trailing off at the end.  
I didn't have any perception of reality as I knew it. I was in a cartoon world and as far as  
I could tell, I was not a cartoon. I was not drawn. I looked at my hands, pink and a bit  
shriveled, but still human. Then I looked up and saw that James was below me, shirtless  
and bobbing around in the water, staring up at me.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"I don't know." I answered, exasperated. "I don't know where I am or how I got here."  
"Well it's alright now..." he began. And before I knew what was going on, James'  
hands were moving slowly up my legs. He stared at me with his emerald green eyes and  
at that moment, I let down my defenses and could no longer resist. I slid into the crystal  
clear pool with him and, moving a strand of blue hair out of his face, gently kissed his  
lips. They felt warm and real; I had not taken notice of that when he had touched me  
before. His mouth covered mine, moved from my lips to my neck; his hands roved  
downward and touched my thighs through my shorts, under my shorts. My fingers grazed  
over his chest, muscles defined and tight. I found myself deep in a fevered kiss with him  
and it was nothing like I had ever felt before. My arms wrapped around his body,  
touching him with enflamed passion when Meowth came bouncing over from behind the  
hill.   
"Who's dat?"  
  
Quickly, I jumped out of the water; out from his embrace and ran back from  
whence I came. I saw the Jigglypuff and the Bulbasaur. And in the distance, I saw my  
apartment door, 707, and I ran harder because behind me, Meowth and Jesse were  
chasing after me. It was like the final scene in Alice in Wonderland; the door was ever  
farther away and I was slowing down. My persuers were closing in on me. I lunged for  
the door and jumped inside, Meowth and Jesse falling away from my feet.   
  
I was back inside the safety of my home. Things were real again. I was alone and  
in the dark once more. Returning to my bed and feeling hot and dizzy, I questioned what  
had happened.  
  
In the morning when I awoke, I felt woozy and tried to remember what I had  
dreamt; because I knew I had. I had that feeling. But I drew a blank. I reached over to  
turn my alarm off on the nightstand by my bed and my hand fell onto something soft and  
velvety. A single red rose in a tall cut glass vase sat upon it; a subtle reminder that reality  
is never as it seems and in dreams, anything can be. 


End file.
